


Dead Ringer

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Murder House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragedy, Zoe finds herself in the murder house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Ringer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; Spoilers for both Seasons 1 and 3(Murder House and Coven) more for Coven but it takes place after Murder House.
> 
> I just watched seasons 1-4 in like 3 weeks and this idea came into my head and I had to write it down.
> 
> Rated mostly for sexual themes and a little swearing nothing too bad though especially compared to the show.

 

He's been dead for three months. Well, technically he's been dead for a lot longer than that but he's been in the grave for the past three months. Apparently even magic had it's limits and brand new witches with powers that they didn't 'understand' had tiptoed right over them. Anger boiled in her as she thought of the stupid girl who had done it and how the only reason that she was still alive was because Cordelia had intervened in the matter. Cordelia had also told her to leave the house until she thinking clearly and by thinking clearly she meant that Zoe had to stay away until she no longer planned to kill the little bitch that had burned Kyle to death. The girl who had burnt him so badly that she hadn't been able to put him back together. The bitch who had stood there in her black nightie with her hand over her mouth and trying to look so innocent when in reality she had killed Kyle most likely for not sleeping with her, as she had tried to throw herself at him more than once before. She had claimed it was an accident, Zoe didn't believe her and obviously wasn't quite where Cordelia wanted her to be.

She's been drifting since then from place to place for no particular reason. Trying to find something that kept eluding her no matter where she went. Pennsylvania, Tennessee, Oregon, they had all been temporary stops on her trip. None of the places that she had been had been had done anything, haven't given her any enlightenment, she was still pissed but at least, through the months the pain had started to dull at least a little bit.

She had learned to follow whims lately so when she was drawn to the next exit off the freeway she went without questioning it. It went similarly as she passed houses and kept turning when she felt like she should. She only stopped when she felt like where she was supposed to be, right in front a huge house. It was a beautiful house but there was nothing special that she could see from the outside. She was about to turn her car back on and drive away when she caught sight of the For Sale sign.

Zoe felt drawn to the place and she was barely conscious of moving out of her car and towards the older house. She briefly paused when she found the door was locked but a locked door was no problem for a witch. With a slight smile on her face the door creaked open. The young witch looked around as she walked through the house, the items no matter their vintage or aesthetic were not what she was looking for, she knew that. She heard whispering and she turned around on the spot only to see nothing where she had thought she had heard the whispering coming from. She frowned and turned back around only to jump as there was someone in front of her. The person was taller than her but she couldn't tell much more than that because the person was wearing a hooded jacket and the hood fell over the person's face. For a moment the hooded person just stood there still as a statue before a hesitant voice, a hesitant male voice spoke to her.

"Violet?" Zoe frowned as the name on his lips sounded so hopeful. Moments later he said much sadder " You're not her," she had no idea what the stranger was talking about.

"Are you here to check the house out too?" she asked so that she wasn't just staring at him dumbly. The hooded person appeared to be looking in her direction and after a few moments nodded his head a few times. She didn't believe him, but she was technically trespassing so if he was as well then so be it, though the hood that was shrouding his face should maybe make her a little nervous. She wasn't, for some reason she didn't care. There was something so familiar about him even though she couldn't see him clearly with the hood up. She starting walker closer to the stranger who stayed in place, she still couldn't see his face.

"So squatter?" she asked as she took another step towards him.

"Not exactly," she froze as she caught sight of his face. He looked like Kyle, he looked exactly like Kylie except his hair was a little different and something about his eyes too but as she looked at him all she could see was Kyle looking back at her.

"Kyle," she tried to say but the words didn't come out. His eyes were locked on hers and before she knew it their lips were locked onto each other frantically trying to taste as much of the other person as they could.

"It's not really h-," she heard as she starting pulling at his jacket, the last word was muffled. Had she said that or had he? Did it matter? She tore off her own shirt as he took off his jacket. Without the jacket, it became, even more, obvious that he wasn't Kyle. He was wearing 90's style grunge clothing. This was a mistake. He wasn't Kyle. It was a mistake.

"Mistake," she muttered softly as he starting kissing her collarbone. She closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure. Nobody had touched her there even since Kyle had died. Her eyes flew back open again and she stopped kissing him.

She had forgotten about her particular 'talent'. It hadn't mattered with Kyle since he had already been technically dead and he had apparently been immune to her power but it could still be deadly on someone alive. She may have made a lot of progress in her magic but the last two times she had had sex with a live person she had killed them. No, no matter how much the stranger looked like Kyle and no matter how hurt and mad she was about it ,she wasn't going to sex with him if it might kill him. She reluctantly pushed him away. He didn't seem to notice the push and started towards her again.

"No, no, I can't do this." she said pushing him back a little further. He definitely noticed that time he looked at her confused, hurt look that also showed anger in those dark eyes

"Why not?" he asked. She wanted to, she really did but she wasn't going to hurt him just because he looked like Kyle.

"Because I could kill you," she admitted tears starting to pool in her eyes. It wouldn't be the first time she had killed someone that way and she didn't want to kill this person, this person who looked so much like Kyle. To her surprise he no longer looked confused or angry, instead, he smiled widely.

"Don't worry, I'm already dead," that was the kind of statement that should be followed up with some sort question. Like how? or What? Or even 'are you joking?'. She didn't ask any questions. In fact, this whole situation was strange. Why did he look exactly like Kyle and why had he called her Violet? She didn't even know his name or anything about him except that his eyes, his eyes had a darkness to them...like Kyle's when his guard dog nature took over. Those eyes...those beautiful eyes, his face, so much like Kyle's. She found she simply believed him about the being dead thing and the other things, they didn't matter. Zoe unbuttoned her pants ready to continue what they had started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea where this even came from but let me know what you guys think of that.


End file.
